Fighting for Last Place
by Dandelions101
Summary: I'm working on my smut writing skills. Smut in every chapter, but there is a story here too, Slow start but read to end. Stay with me. You might be surprised. Dark Harry and various characters. I own nothing, only time and a bottle. READ. REVIEW. REPEAT!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an idea I had when I read a fellow fanfiction author's story. Let us see where it leads us...**_

Chapter 1: Last time

He was alone again. Him, the boy who saved the world. The boy who saved them all.

No, he was the man who killed Voldemort. He was the one who died. The one who rose again. He was a God!

Yet, here he was, alone again.

He couldn't understand how they all moved on so easily. Ron and Hermione, married and living in Ireland. Neville and Luna, traveling the world. Even Hogwarts had been rebuilt. How did they forget so easily? They acted as if nothing had happened. As if it was all just a dream.

The nightmares had stopped. He was thankful, but then the loss set in. He could see all their faces. Hear them screaming for him. Grimmauld Place had become a haunted house. Lost souls wandered around him day and night. He didn't dare go into Sirius' room; it pained him just to look at the door.

There wasn't enough alcohol in the world to stop the pain. All the money in Gringotts couldn't buy him peace. What he wouldn't do to have them all back. What he wouldn't give to join them. Yes, there must be peace wherever they were. He wondered if they thought of him or were they too happy to remember _the boy who couldn't die._

He threw the empty bottle into the fire. It hissed angrily at him. He grabbed a new bottle and sat back down.

Fuck them all.

/

He was drunk again, slouched down in the armchair. Cho should've just left, but they needed to talk. She needed him to listen.

"Harry."

 _He didn't move._

"Harry, wake up," she shook him.

 _He stirred, smiling at her. Cho Chang. Sexy minx._

She knelt down in front of him, "You're drunk again."

"Just a little." _He twirled a strand of her dark locks around his fingers._ _Her hair is always so soft._

"I can smell it." She stood.

 _He pulled on her hair, dragging her back down. Harry buried his head in her neck, inhaling deeply._ "I can smell you. I bet you smell good, everywhere."

She pushed away, "Harry, stop."

 _His fingers started to unbutton her shirt. He was mumbling something..._

"We promised," she gasped as he bit down on her neck.

"Last time, promise," he cooed in my ear.

She knew it was a lie. Last time, had been at least 5 times now, but it was hard when he was like this. Even if she refused, he would take her and it would hurt. Not that she minded, she liked it rough. She liked to be dominated.

 _He pulled her onto his lap never releasing her hair. He gave it a quick pull. Her back arched giving him access to her breasts. He buried his face in her shirt, biting her through the material. She bucked against his jeans as his hands worked frantically to free her._

"Harry," she moaned.

He sucked in a nipple and she threw her head back. He was so good. He always felt so good.

"Please Harry," she begged, freeing his cock.

Harry bit down and pulled. "I want to feel that pretty little mouth of yours." He moved to the other nipple, doing the same. "I want to feel it around my dick."

Cho nodded, getting off his lap. She knelt down in front of him and stroked his dick. He bucked into her hands. She licked her bright red lips.

 _He grabbed her hair again and pulled her face into his lap. Oh, she was warm. He loved her mouth. He loved that she had no gag reflex. He loved ramming his dick down her throat._

She sucked him hard. He was big, long and always hard. She loved the way it tasted, sweet and salty. He was thrusting hard and fast into her. She could feel his balls start to tighten. She bit him.

"Fuck, bitch!" _He pushed her off._

"My turn." She smiled and climbed back onto his lap.

 _He pushed her panties to the side and pulled her on top of his aching dick. She engulfed him. She was tight. She was always so tight. And so wet._

"Move." He grunted.

Cho raised her hips and slammed down. Oh, it felt so right. She wanted more. She needed more. No one felt like him. No one fucked like him.

 _His fingers dug into her waist, lifting her and slamming her down over and over again._ "Oh fuck. Take it. Take my dick."

She bounced hard against him, her breasts slapping his face. His stubble poked at her smooth skin; creating a new sensationtion, "Fuck me. Harry, fuck me harder."

 _He pushed her off and bent her over the arm chair. He stepped back and stared at her throbbing cunt; juice dripped down her thighs. Harry grabbed himself and wiped it with his dick. Her cunt was begging him. He thrusted deep into her._

 _She screamed,_ "Fuck. Yes. Fuck."

 _The sound of their slapping bodies echoed through Grimmauld Place. It sounded like a war zone, as screams and grunts filled the halls. He pounded into her harder and faster. The chair squeaked in protest, but neither of them cared. Harry bit down on her shoulder and she screamed, tightening around him. He continued fucking her through her orgasm, until he exploded._

/

 _He watched her get dressed._

She didn't turn around, "Last time."

"Promise," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Incomplete

Harry walked around The Burrow aimlessly. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Why wouldn't they be happy; George was getting married today. Yet another person who had moved on.

 _Assholes. Why did I come? Oh, right._

" _Fucking fake it,"_ she told him. She, Hermione Granger, who bitched him out when he refused to come. "Pretend to be happy for George," and "You owe him that much." _Bunch of bullshit._

Harry didn't care. What did he owe George Weasley? Yes, he had lost his brother, how was that Harry's fault _...but it was. Wasn't it. Everything was Harry's fault._

He watched as the couple exchanged vows and kissed. _Would he ever have that? Probably not. Fuck happily ever after._ He looked away.

Ginny caught his eyes. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow; silently asking if he was okay. He looked away. _He was happy, he reminded himself._

The party was in full swing now. Everyone was dancing. He glanced around the room.

 _Fucking bunch of idiots. All of them. Laughing as if all of it was all just a bad dream. Yeah? Then where is Fred? Oh right. He never exsisted. That was just a dream too. Fuckers._ Harry swiped a bottle off the table and walked away. _No one would notice if he disappeared._

He was alone again. Sitting in the basement of the Burrow, drunk.

 _He hated this place; another place where ghosts followed him around. He hated these people; forgetful bastards. He wanted to go home. He wanted-_

The door creaked open; light footsteps approached him. He watched as Ginny swiped the bottle out of his hands and downed a quarter in one gulp.

"Drinking alone? How sad."

 _He grabbed it back._ "I was enjoying myself...until you showed up." _Harry took another gulp._ "Get lost."

She smiled. "Is that anyway to greet the love of your life?"

He laughed. "Love of my life? The only thing you ever loved was my name."

Ginny grabbed the bottle. "I loved other things too."

She finished the bottle and tossed it. Ginny rummaged through a box against the wall and pulled out another bottle. "Got my own. This is the good stuff." She pointed to the bottle on the floor. "That's the cheap stuff." She took a swig and handed it to him.

He grabbed it _. It burned. It felt good._

They took turns drinking until the bottle was empty.

Stumbling, she walked back to the corner and retrieved another bottle. Ginny opened it and took another gulp. "It's more fun-" She slurred "then drinking alone."

 _He laughed._ "I like drinking alone."

"Why?"

"Less talking."

Ginny pushed him down. "No talking then."

 _He fell backwards, flat against the floor. Harry watched as she reached under her dress and removed her underwear._ She bent down and unzipped his pants, pulling his dick out. GInny stroked him to life.

 _He tried to move his arms, but she had binded him. He looked at his wrists, no rope. She was clever. Wandless magic._

She climbed on top of him and sunk down; riding him hard and fast, taking what she needed. _Harry looked between them, but her dress covered where they met._

Her hands pushed against his chest as her cunt continued to milk him. _He could feel her butt slapping against his balls. It was painful, but so good. Yes. Pain. He needed the pain._

She smiled, "It's not always about you." Ginny stood up and turned around, sinking back down on him. _He grunted at the new position; watching her red hair bounce as she rode him backwards. He bucked desperately against her._

Ginny leaned forward on her arms, grinding just her bottom. "I loved this." She lifted the bottom of her dress, so he could watch himself disappear inside her. _Her pussy was so wet. He slid in and out, easily._

Harry wondered how many dicks she had taken since they broke up? How many had she taken while they were together? Fucking slut.

 _Yes, he had caught her, sandwiched between Malfoy and Zambini...a dick in each hole. She was panting like a whore, but he couldn't stop watching. It was so raw. Bodies slapping against each other. The two men pounded into her, as if she was a rag doll. And she let them. She held on to Zambini"s shoulders, legs wrapped around him, as Malfoy fucked her ass. They fucked her until she couldn't hold on any longer; then threw her onto the floor. Malfoy slid under her and into her cunt; Zambini mounted her ass. Harry stepped out of the shadow and took his turn. She cowered in front of him, but he simply pushed his dick into her mouth and claimed the unused hole. The three of them pounded into her, no rhythm, just every man for himself. Harry came on her face and walked away. "It's over." He could still hear them continuing to fuck her. He could still hear her moans._

Her ass bounced rapidly against him. How he wished he could pin her to the floor and shove his dick into her tight ass. _He would fuck her until she begged him to stop. He would fuck her until she bled._

Oh- it was too much. This new feeling of her cunt and his thoughts.. He was hitting her walls, hard. She moved faster...building speed. Her fingers rubbed her clit frantically.

She leaned up and moaned, grabbing her breasts. Her walls tightened around him. _He was close. So close-_

Ginny got up and vanished the mess, putting her underwear back on and straightening her dress.

She put a finger to her lips, "No talking."

She left, releasing him after the door closed.

Harry looked down. _Bitch. He dick was still hard. Fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Promise

Cho woke to knocking on her door. She looked at the alarm clock. 3am. _What the fuck? Who the fuck would be here at this hour?_

She sighed, knowing who it was. The real question was, _should I open the door? Do I want to deal with this shit tonight?_

The knocking got louder. _Shit. Maybe I could pretend I'm not home._

He was banging now. _Fuck!_ _He's going to wake the whole neighborhood. Ugh._

"What do you want?

"Are you sleeping?"

"No. I was just writing a novel. It's about a girl, who was trying to sleep, but an annoying boy wouldn't let her."

Harry smirked. "Can I read it?"

"Yeah. It's right behind the door." She tried to pushed it close.

He pushed back. "I can't sleep."

Cho groaned. _The smell of alcohol and sex was radiating off him_. "You're drunk again."

"Just a little."

"It's late."

Harry smiled. "It's actually early."

Cho pushed the door-

He blocked it with his hands, "Last time-"

"What, didn't get enough pussy from Ginny?"

He shrugged.

Cho pushed the door again. "Ha! As if everyone didn't notice you two disappearing...or her coming back, smelling like shit."

Harry pushed the door wide open. "Jealous?"

She got in his face. "Why would I be? Who are you to me?"

Harry pushed her against the wall. "You are jealous, but-" He untied her robe. "You don't have to be."

She laughed, "Why would I be jealous of that whore?"

Harry grinded into her. "Because I fucked her..." He grabbed Cho's cloth covered cunt. "But she isn't you." Fingers massaged her through the silk fabric. "She doesn't feel like you." Harry got on his knees and threw her leg over his shoulder; licking her. "She doesn't taste like you." He ripped her panties off, exposing her to himself. "She's just a whore."

Cho moaned as his lips licked and sucked her quivering cunt. _He was a God. His tongue was magic. His lips were heaven. No. This has to stop._

She tried to push his head away, but he held on; fingers digging into her thighs. _Fuck! Stop. No, don't stop._

He could feel her giving in. Harry pushed the other leg over his shoulder. She leaned against the wall as he continued to assault her. She reached for something to grab on to. _She was slipping._ _His grip was slipping._

He stood, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulders. "Harry, the door." He shut it with his foot and walked into the bedroom.

Harry threw her on the bed. He watched her breasts bounce a couple of times before settlling. His shirt flew across the room; he took off his jeans, pulling down his underwear. He stroked his dick, spreading the precum over himself.

Cho looked at him. _Harry Potter. He was impressive. All of him. Ginny Weasley was a fool._

He was buried between her legs again. Lapping her ruthlessly. Cho grabbed the sheets. Her body turned and twitched around him.

 _Oh sweet Merlin, he's trying to kill me. Fuck. Oh Gods, his fingers._

He sucked hard on her clit as two fingers pumped into her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Cho screamed as her body came crashing down. _When did she become so easy. What was it about him that made her act this way?_

He was on top of her now; pushing the straps of her gown down, pinching a nipple. He rolled it between his fingers and squeezed. She bucked. She was ready.

 _He's so hard. That slut must've not gotten him off. Maybe she was just a bad fuck- Oh fuck. He's so hard._

Harry buried his face in her hair and pumped fast. Cho dug her nails into his back encouraging him to take what he needed. He grunted, ramming into her over and over. Her legs opened wide around him; he grabbed her hips steadying her against his thrusts.

Cho bit her bottom lip. _Take me. Gods, Harry. You feel so good. Fuck me. I'm better. Oh-_

Harry thrusted a few more times and came into her. Cho pushed him off and reached for her wand. He nodded at her. She whispered a contraceptive spell; laying back down.

"I have an early morning."

Harry got up and dressed. "Last time."

"Promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: This story does not take place from one day to the next. No one has that much endurance...not even Harry Potter!**

Chapter 4: Half of my Heart

 _Why was he here? Oh yes, Hermione forced him visit._

Harry roamed the halls; pictures of his childhood hung everywhere. He stood in front of a particularlly large photo. _The Golden Trio._ It had been taken during their 2nd year at Hogwarts. _They looked happy._

He hated this place. _Did he need a reminder of what ignorance looked like?_

Harry shook his head. _Keep walking Harry._ He stopped in front of their bedroom, hearing yelling inside.

The door flew open, revealing a very angry Ron. He stormed past Harry and into the floo.

"You okay?"

She wiped the tears away and looked up. "Yeah. Ron just needs a little air."

Harry leaned against the door. "Is it me?"

Hermione walked over and hugged him. "No. It's all of us."

Harry shrugged her off and walked back into the guest room. _It was him. All his hate. All his anger. He brought it into their home._

/

It was dark when he woke. The flat was quiet. Harry made his way into the kitchen.

 _Where would she keep the booze?_

Harry had finished half the bottle when she found him, slumped on the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" She took the bottle.

He grabbed, missing. "Just let me be Mione."

Hermione pulled him to his feet. "I can't."

"Why?" He moaned, when she pushed him to the sofa.

Hermione looked him in the eyes, "Because, you're my best friend."

He laughed, "That was a long time ago."

She sat down next to him. "Harry, we all hurt. We all lost."

"Shut up."

She brushed it off. He was drunk. "I know you feel like you hurt more-"

"Fucking hell, Mione. Just shut the fuck up. I don't wanna hear your shit."

"Then what the fuck do you want? I can't keep watching you do this to yourself."

"Then don't."

Harry stood and retrieved the bottle. He took another gulp before she batted it away. Anger consumed him.

"The great Hermione Granger. Always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong." He backed her into the corner. "For once, just mind your own business." His arms trapped her against the wall. "Maybe I am happy. Alone."

Hermione stood her ground. "Well tough luck, because you'll never be alone." She pushed him back, walking around him. "You'll always have the pain and memories. And all those fuckers worshiping the ground you walk on." She turned to face his back. "And you'll always have me."

He leaned his head against the wall and laughed. "I don't want any of it," Harry turned to face her. "Including you."

She slapped him; the sound echoed through the flat. "You ungrateful bastard. After all that I've done for you."

Harry lifted his head. "What have you done? Helped me? Saved me?" He pushed past her. "I don't want your help...I don't want to be saved. Not this time."

"Harry!" Hermione grabbed his arm. "Don't walk away from me."

He pulled away. "Or what!" Harry shook his head, "Go back to playing house, Mione. Go back to your fucking husband." He walked towards the guest room. "Go back to forgetting that you all left me behind."

Tears fell down her cheeks. "We didn't leave you. I- I didn't leave you."

"Yeah. It sure felt like it."

"I'm sorry. I-"

Harry stopped. "It doesn't matter. You chose him...and he chose, to be as far away from me as possible."

"That's not what happened."

"Yes it is...because I killed Fred. I killed them all."

"No, you didn't. Volde-"

"They died because of me!"

"Harry, please!"

"I'll leave. I'll be gone by morning...then he'll come back and you can be happy again."

"Harry..."

He closed his eyes. "Just stop Mione. You can't save me. All I want is to get drunk and get laid. Just let me go."

/

A warm body snuggled next to him. Lips caressed his own.

 _She smelled of alcohol_.

He was dreaming.

 _Oh, but it felt so real._

Hair covered his face as lips moved lower.

 _Yes. Lower._

Small hands cradled him; slowly pumping his length.

 _Yes. Just like that._

Warmth engulfed him. His hands tangled in soft hair.

 _Deeper. Suck harder._

A tongue lapped his balls.

 _Fuck. Yes._

She teased his nipples.

 _Don't stop._

He gripped her waist.

Oh, it's tight. You're so tight.

She rode him slow, letting him feel every inch of her.

 _I_ _t feels so real._

She bent down, pushing her breast in his face.

 _You taste so good._

She moaned as he sucked harder.

 _Ride me. Harder._

She sat up.

Yesss.

Harry gripped her thighs, moving her back and forth.

 _So close._

She leaned down, whispering. "Don't cum in there, Harry."

He opened his eyes.

 _What are you doing? What have you done?_

Harry tried to push her off.

Hermione held him down. "I didn't choose him. He chose me. You didn't."

He stared into her eyes, letting the words sink in.

 _She's drunk. She doesn't know what she's saying, but Gods, she feels so good. Why can't I have this? It's mine! It's mine tonight._

He flipped her, _face_ down on the bed. "I'll cum anywhere I want. And you'll take it."

He pushed himself into her again.

 _So tight._

Hermione bit down on a pillow, muffling a moan.

"Is he home?"

She nodded.

"He asleep?"

She nodded.

"Do you want him to hear me fucking you?"

She nodded.

Harry grabbed her breasts.

"I want him to hear. I want him to know how good and tight you feel."

Her knuckles were white from clinging on to the pillow so hard.

"Gods, Mione. Doesn't he know how to fuck you? Doesn't he know how to loosen up this tight cunt?"

The headboard banged angrily against the wall. His thrusts were getting deeper and faster.

"I'm gonna stretch you. I gonna ruin you for him."

Hermione screamed into the pillow, thanking Merlin, that she had cast a silencing spell when she entered the room.

"Your pussy loves it. You want it harder, don't you?"

Harry grabbed the head board.

"Doesn't it feel good? Being stretched by a real man."

His words vibrated through her body.

"Oh, such a slut. Fucking your best friend's dick while your husband is asleep next door."

She muffled a response.

He pulled her up by her hair, biting her ear. "I can't hear you."

"I said, shut up and fuck me."

He pushed her head back down, thrusting with every word. "Such a slut. Your cunt loves my dick. Loves how thick it is. You'll never be able to fuck him again without thinking of me."

Her legs were shaking.

"Maybe, what the slut wants is both holes filled. Maybe I should go wake him. Is that what you want? Both of us buried inside you...at the same time."

She shook her head.

"Then we could take turns. You could be the Hogwarts express. Everyone gets a ride."

His words were cruel, but she did want that. She wanted them both; just the thought of it was too much. Her body shook as the convulsions consumed her.

"So dirty. You do want that."

Her pussy spasming around him was too much.

She pushed him. "Not in there. Please Harry. Not in there."

He pulled out and rammed into her puckered hole. "In here then."

Harry grunted as she squeezed him. _Fuck!_ He thrusted two more times and came.

He should have left then, but she wrapped herself around him and fell asleep.

He took her three more times that night. It wasn't gentle or slow. He knew she didn't want that. They both wanted the same thing; one night to make up for 5 years lost.

When the she woke the next morning, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dinner and a show

These annual remembrance dinners were so boring.

 _How many times could they repeat the same story_. _How many times were they going to thank him for saving them?_

The same people attended every year. The Minister and his wife sat at the front table, honorary speakers were to the right. The Golden Trio and Dumbledore's Army sat on the left.

 _Same shit, different year. He was tired. He was bored. He wasn't nearly drunk enough_.

The Minister cleared his throat, motioning Harry to the front. He sighed and made his way to the podium.

Same speech; same feel good, stupid lies he told every year. He had spoken them so often, he didn't even have to think. His mind wondered as the words came out.

Luna wiggled in the corner of his eyes. He could see her slightly panting; Neville was sitting awfully close to her. Harry glimpsed at the other man slyly.

Neville's right arm was under the table; his left massaged the neck of the blonde. Harry could see Neville's shoulders fidget to remain still. His eyes darted to Luna.

Their eyes met. She knew they had been caught, but she didn't care. Her smile let Harry know it.

 _Neville's finger fucking her...while I'm giving a speech!_

Harry tried to concentrate on his speech, but the way she stared him down was making him hard.

 _For Christs sakes. Why weren't they using a concealment charm?_

Harry quickly finished and sat back down. Regrettably, his seat was on the other side of Luna.

 _Had they been doing this the whole time._ _Why hadn't he noticed?_

He was nervous. Harry tried to avert his eyes to anywhere else.

 _Should he pretend he didn't know? Well, he really couldn't._

She leaned into Neville, whispering in his ear. He nodded. Harry could hear a zipper being pulled down and a quick intake of breath.

 _Were they really doing this? Here?_

"Harry, how have you been?"

 _Oh shit. She's talking to me._

"What? Oh, fine Luna. I'm fine."

 _What was she playing at? She knew he had heard..but she wanted him to pretend he didn't know she was jerking Neville off? Right in front of him?_

"How was Ireland? I heard you were there last month."

He cleared his throat. "It was interesting."

She smiled, giving Neville a hard jerk, "I hear it's lovely this time of year. Ever think about going back?"

"Um...not really."

"Well that's too bad. You should keep traveling. You never know what you'll find."

Neville nodded. His face was red, the poor lighting was doing little to mask it.

 _He was about to explode; the veins in his forehead were throbbing._

He whispered into Luna's ear. She giggled and released him.

"I have to take a leak." Neville excused himself.

Luna leaned into Harry. Her breasts brushed his arm. "I love the forest this time of year. Don't you?"

He swallowed hard and nodded.

Her hand stroked his thigh. "Meet me outside in 5 minutes." She got up and left.

Harry drank three glasses of champagne while his watch ticked away slowly.

 _Okay, 1 minute left._

He couldn't wait any longer.

Slowly, he made his way outside. Harry followed the path, until... he heard moaning. Quickly, he ducked behind a tree.

Neville had his back to Harry. Blonde locks bounced out from behind Neville's knees. His hands steadied her head as he fucked her mouth.

Suddenly, he pulled her up and slammed her against a tree. Her legs wrapped around him. He hissed, entering her.

"Fuck Luna. Fucking tease."

She moaned into his ear, catching Harry's eyes. She smiled.

 _She liked being watched?_

Neville grunted as he fucked her. Harry could hear her being slapped back into the tree.

 _So fucking hot. Who knew Neville had it in him?_

Luna held his head against her neck. "Harder. Fuck me harder."

 _I_ _s she talking to me? She's still looking at me._

Neville wrapped his arms under her thighs, spreading her wide. He continued to fuck her hard. "So wet." He came, letting her slide down. "Want a go, Harry? Or do you prefer... to just watch?"

 _What?_

"Don't be shy, mate. We're all friends here."

Harry stepped out. "You sure?"

Luna giggled. "Wouldn't have invited you if we weren't." She grabbed him through his pants. "Tell me how you want me."

"On- on your knees."

She dropped to her knees and pulled his dick out. "Someone's excited." She licked the precum off his tip, before taking him in.

"Fuck!"

Neville leaned against a tree, stroking himself. "She's got no gag reflex. Bloody amazing."

Harry bit his lip.

 _Her throat was so hot._

Luna sucked him deep and slow, before letting him pop out of her mouth. Tiny hands began to pump him as she suckled on his balls. It was the best blow job he'd ever received.

 _Who knew Loony Luna had a mouth like this._

"Luna, you'd better stop unless you want him to cum." Neville walked towards them.

"I'm not into boys." Harry backed up.

Neville laughed. "Neither am I, mate." He grabbed Luna's hair and pushed his dick into her face. "You can fuck her cunt."

Luna lifted her ass towards Harry and wiggled it.

Harry stepped forward. He ran his fingers along her slit, making her moan around Neville's cock.

Her pussy was red and puffy. Neville had really pounded into her; it made Harry even harder.

He pushed into her. She engulfed him, hissing.

Neville pulled out of her mouth. "Are you sore, love? Shouldn't have teased me."

"You loved it-"

Neville pushed back into her throat. "Just like you love this. Now hold still while we fuck you."

The men took turns thrusting into her.

Harry ran a finger around her dark hole. She hummed into Neville.

"Oy mate. You found the spot. Give it to her."

Neville backed away, letting Harry take her. Harry brought her up to a sitting position, lining up with her dark hole. Slowly she sunk down on him, stretching painfully.

"Move." Harry strained against her.

Slowly, she stood and sunk back down. He was frustrated, she wasn't taking him deep enough.

Harry grabbed the back of her knees, lifting her off the ground and impaled her unto him. She screamed, throwing her head back against his shoulders; her body shaking as she clutched at his knees.

He continued lifting her up and slamming her back down. He penetrated slow and deep until her screams died into whimpers; turning into moans.

Neville was enjoying the view; matching Harry, stroke for thrust. Her cunt glistened in the moonlight. "You look cold, love. How about I come help keep you warm."

"Yes. Neville, please."

Neville kneeled down and kisses her.

Harry continued to penetrate her, ignoring the sensual moment.

Neville pushed inside her. She tightened as both men filled her.

 _Oh Merlin. It's so tight now._

Neville matched Harry's thrusts again; both filling and withdrawing at the same time. Luna clung onto Neville's shoulders. "Baby, I'm cumming. Please."

"Yes love. Cum for us."

Luna pulled Neville's head to hers, screaming into his mouth. Her wall tightened, making both men release.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Luna spoke. "Harry, you can stay with us. Do you want to?"

Harry got up and pulled his pants back up. "I wish I could."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Epiphany

"Hey."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanna talk."

He moved aside to let her in. "Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting company."

She picked the empty bottles off the sofa; setting them down on the floor. The air was heavy with the smell of liquor and body odor. "

"I haven't seen you around lately. Have you been busy?"

"Hmm. Yeah." He gestured to the mess. "Redecorating. Do you like it?"

"That's not funny." She fanned the air in front of her. "What happened to the elves?"

"I let them go." He threw his hands in the air dramatically. "S.P.E.W lives."

She huffed. "I was 13. Will no one ever let that go..."

He smiled. "I miss her. That girl."

"I miss that boy too."

He sat down on the floor, in front of the fire that seemed to possess him. He stared at it intensely. The silence was deafening.

"Are we going to talk about it?"

"Why?"

"We had sex. We have to talk about it."

"It was a mistake."

"A mistake? We fucked 4 times in one night!"

"Fine. We made mistakes."

Hermione got up and sat beside him. She nudged his shoulder. "Yeah... but I don't regret it. Does that make me a bad person?"

He shook his head. "I don't regret it either. You are probably the only person I ever had sex with and love."

She laced her fingers with his. "But it's a different kind of love, isn't it?"

 _He had forgotten how well she knew him. This was the one person in the world he never had to explain himself to. His Mione._

He nodded. "I wish it wasn't. I wish you chose me."

"It wouldn't have mattered... You aren't meant to be mine."

He brought her hand to his cheek. "You weren't meant to be mine. You were always too good for me...for any of us."

She smiled into his palm, kissing it. "What do we do now?"

"Does he know?"

"No. I don't want him to-"

"I won't tell him...but you deserve more. So much more."

"So do you."

Hermione kissed him. Her hands caressed his hair, pulling him up. "One more time, for the road."

He leaned into her, hungrily. "Last time."

She led him to the bathroom, turning on the shower. Hermione pulled his shirt over his head and tugged on his pants. "Promise me you'll start taking better care of yourself."

He lifted her head, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth. "Promise."

She moaned as he palmed her naked breasts, nipping at her neck. She pushed down his pants. "Promise me that you'll stop drinking."

He sucked greedily on her nipples. "Mione..."

"Then you'll cut down..." She stroked him.

"Promise." He lifted her into the shower.

The water washed over them. Hermione grabbed the soap and lathered him. He closed his eyes.

 _This woman; the only person in the world, who had ever really known him. She was the only one, who had ever truly loved him. The only one, he had ever truly love. She was the only one who could wash away his pain, his guilt, his sins. She had come to fix him. Would he let her?_

Her small hands scrubbed every inch of him, stopping on his length. She stroked him gently and dropped to her knees.

Harry pulled her up. "I want to taste you, this time." He backed her against the wall, kneeling. "You are so beautiful. You should be worshipped."

He put her leg over his shoulder and spread her lips apart. "Beautiful." His tongue lapped her, sending shivers up her spine. Again and again he sucked her clit into his mouth.

Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. Harry pushed a finger inside her. She was slick.

He stood, grabbing her buns and lifting her. Her legs wrapped around him as he entered her. "Oh Mione. You're perfect."

His thrusts were slow and shallow. He wanted to show her how beautiful women should be treated. How she should be treated, with finesse and grace.

"Harry, please. Stop teasing." She dug her nails into his arms.

He pulled out and set her down, turning off the shower. Harry led her to his bedroom, laying her down.

He climbed on top of her, kissing her passionately. His hands spread her legs as he snuggled between them. Slowly he moved down, nipping her neck; sucking her breasts. "I want to remember this, you, just like this."

Two fingers entered her. She moaned. "I'm not leaving you, Harry. "

He pumped into her. "But you're not staying either." Harry added another finger. "It'll be different after today."

She nodded, letting him explore her. His mouth covered her mound. His fingers pumped into her. She thrashed against the bed.

He parted her legs wider, sucking on her lower lips. Harry removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, dipping it deep inside her. He swirled it around, lapping up her juice. His fingers spread her farther apart as he pushed his face deeper into her. His nose pressed firmly against her clit as his tongue searched her.

"Harry, please."

He climbed back on top of her. "Promise me that you'll be happy." He pushed in. "That you'll do whatever it takes to find happiness." He thrusted again. "Wherever it is." He pumped hard. "Who ever it is with." He grunted as his hips slam hard into hers.

"Oh oh...yes...yes..."

"Promise me." He grabbed her shoulders pistoning in and out.

"Promise! Oh...I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Regret

"Faster Harry. Fuck me faster."

He grabbed her thighs, spreading her wider.

"Harder Harry. Please, harder."

He thrusted deeper, pounding her into the bed.

"Fuck Harry. Fuck me."

Harry grabbed her ass, pulling her up to meet him.

"What's wrong?" Cho panted under him.

"Nothing." He lied, grunting into her.

 _His mind was somewhere else. Yes, she felt good. She always felt good and his body was screaming to fuck her harder, but his mind lingered._

"Come on, Harry. Fuck me."

He flipped her onto her stomach. "Shut up." He thrusted into her again.

 _Something was different. She was tight and wet, but it didn't feel the same._

"Shit. Fucking shit Harry. Fuck my pussy."

He pushed her head into the bed. "I said, shut the fuck up." He grabbed her waist, pounding into her.

 _But there was no chemistry tonight. Sure, they didn't love each other, but they always had great sex. What was wrong with him?_

Frustrated, she pushed him down and climbed on top. Fast and deep she rode him.

 _He was getting his dick swallowed by her hungry cunt; she moaned and screamed, taking him deep, but he felt empty. It felt like nothingness._

She hissed, digging nails into him, trying to wake the beast. She slapped him.

 _Fuck. She's so horny._

Cho pushed her breasts into his face. He grabbed them, sucking hard.

 _Well, at the very least, he should get her off. He did seek her out._

She moaned. "Close. Just a little more."

He flipped her down again and rammed into her.

 _Why was this happening? Why wasn't he enjoying this perfect cunt? On any other day, her wonton behavior would've sent him over the edge. So, why was he fighting, just to stay hard._

Harry grabbed the head board, thrusting harder into her.

She screamed, clenching him.

He rolled off her and got up.

Cho pulled the blanket over herself. "What's your problem?"

He didn't bother to look at her. "Why do you care? You got yours."

He put his pants on. _Where was his shirt?_

She laughed. "You don't need to cum?"

He shrugged, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Is it because you're not drunk?"

"Shut up, Cho."

"Oh, are you having," She raised an eybrow, " _problems_ in that area. They have pills for that."

"I swear to Merlin, I'm gonna-"

"Just trying to help."

"Well you're not."

"Take your clothes off." She cast the blanket aside and crawled toward him. "We're not done."

"I'm done."

She licked her lips. "How about I let you cum in my mouth?"

 _How could he resist that? Cho was never one to freely offer a blow job. He must have hurt her pride._

Harry unzipped his pants, pulling his limp dick out.

She smiled, licking his tip. Cho licked up and down his length, paying special attention to the veins. She swirled her tongue around his head and lapped at his balls.

 _Come on whore. Take my dick into that pretty mouth._

Harry inhaled deep. Her head bobbed up and down; the sound of her sucking was amazing. He could hear how wet her mouth was, how she drooled for him.

 _You want my cum so badly. Suck it out._

He grabbed her hair and pushed her head down, forcing himself into her throat. She gagged, but continued to take him. He fucked her throat deep and fast.

 _Take it. Take it._

Harry pulled her head up and watched a string of saliva drip; from his dick to her mouth.

 _Fucking whore. Dirty whore._

He pushed back in, leaning forward. His finger rimmed her puckered hole.

She squirmed. Pushing away.

 _No. Cho never let him near that entrance. She was scared of the pain._

Harry held her head down. "Keep sucking or I'll stick my dick in here." Harry pushed his finger inside.

Her mouth opened in a yelp, he shoved in deeper. One hand pushed her head down, while the other inserted another finger into her anus. She moved like a saw, back and forth between sucking his dick and taking his fingers.

He could imagine being inside that virgin ass. Tightest hole he'd ever felt. She was squeezing his fingers so hard. He grunted, cumming down her throat. Cho tried to push him back, but he held her in place, making her swallow his seed.

 _After all, she had begged him for it._

Harry pushed her away after the last drop squirted out.

He tucked himself back into his pants.

"Last time. Promise."

She stared at his retreating back, knowing he meant it this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Butterfly Effect

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since he got laid. He was frustrated.

 _That was an understatement._

He could go see Cho.

 _Would she even open the door? Probably not._

He rubbed himself.

 _Fuck! What would be the point if he couldn't even get it up?_

Harry jerked harder.

 _What was wrong with him?_

He didn't want to fuck...well, yes he wanted to fuck, but he didn't want to fuck.

 _That didn't even make sense to himself._

Harry looked down at his crotch.

 _You're so lame._

He needed a drink. Yes, he still drank. Not as much as he used to, but he hadn't entirely quit.

 _Wouldn't do any harm to go out._

Yes, if he drank in public, then he couldn't get wasted and do something stupid.

 _Okay. Let's go out. No one has seen you in a while. Let's grace the fuckers with our presence._

Am I trying to convince myself?

 _I shouldn't be hiding. I'm Harry-fucking-Potter._

The Leaky Cauldron was too public.

 _I don't want that much attention._

I could go into London.

 _Can you imagine the field day The Prophet would have with that?_

Okay, The Hopping Pot then.

...

 _Ugh...The Hopping Pot? More like the Stinking Pot._

It was dead. There were, maybe 15 people here.

 _Ick. Is this where the ugly people hung out?_ _Well, I'm already here._

"Triple shot of fire whiskey." He waved off the waitress. "You know what-, just bring me the bottle."

She was okay looking; adequate breasts, flat tummy, firm ass.

 _She'll look better after a few drinks._

She returned with a bottle. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

"It'll come to me." She walked away.

 _He grabbed the bottle._

 _To my health._

 _..._

"Hey mister." She shouted at him. "We close in ten minutes."

Harry nodded. He was drunk again; two bottles in and feeling good.

"You wanna even out your tab?"

He looked around; the bar was empty; everyone had eventually stumbled their way out.

"How about I pay you in dick?"

She frowned. "Sorry?"

"I said, how about I fuck you until you can't walk?"

"Not interested."

"Really? Don't you know who I am?"

"I don't care if you're Voldemort. Pay up."

He laughed stepping out of the dark. "Would you care, if I was Harry Potter?"

She screeched. "Oh my God. Mr. Potter. I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you."

Harry smirked. "How much?"

"On the house, of course." She giggled.

Harry caressed her arm. "I couldn't possibly. ..surely there is something I could do for you."

/

She was bent over the bar, as the savior of the world, pounded mercilessly into her. Her skirt had been flipped up, her breasts rubbed deliciously against the wooden counter.

He held onto her waistband, pulling and pushing her roughly into his thrusts.

 _Shit, it felt good to fuck again._

"Oh Merlin. You're so big. Fuck me Harry Potter."

"Shut up." He grabbed her small breasts and squeezed. Her small mounds fit perfectly in his hands. Harry squeezed harder, pulling her nipples through his fingers.

"Mmmm. Ohhh.. Yes. Harry Potter is fucking me so hard."

Harry wrapped his fingers around her neck. "Shut up and open your legs."

"Ohh. Ohhh. Yes. Harry Potter."

 _Stupid whore. Why did she keep saying his name?_

He tightened his grip on her neck, squeezing harder.

"I can't breathe."

"Sluts don't need to breathe." He slapped her ass hard.

"Oh Harry Potter. You're so good. So big."

 _She was just another whore. She just wanted to tell all her friends that she fucked Harry Potter._

He slapped her ass again, hard, leaving a hand print.

...

"Ow it hurts."

They'd been fucking for 15 mins and she was drying out.

"Don't you want it? Don't you want me?" He pushed one of her legs up onto a bar stool. "Open your fucking legs."

Harry grabbed her hair, thrusting against her body's resistance. She whimpered. "Too hard. You're hurting me."

"You love it. You love my big dick." He bit her shoulders.

"Ow. Please. It hurts."

"Don't you want a good story, for your friends?" He pinched her clit.

"Please, slow down."

"Shut up or I'll put it in your ass."

She whimpered again. "No. Just cum. Please cum."

He flipped her, setting her on the stool and throwing her legs over his shoulders. Her back arched painfully against the bar.

He continued to fuck her. Her head banged against the counter. She moaned in protest. "Oh. Oh. Harry. It hurts."

Harry's frustration was climbing. "Stupid slut. Squeeze my dick."

She squeezed against him. He ripped through her tightness. She held onto the stool as it creaked and wobbled. "Cum. Oh Gods, cum. I can't take anymore."

He snarled. "Your pussy is so loose. How many dicks have you taken tonight?"

She bit back a tear. "None. You're just too rough. I can't."

"Lies." He roared. "You'd fuck anyone who walks in here."

She pushed him away. "Fuck you!" She stood and pushed her skirt back down. "Just because you can't cum, doesn't make me a whore."

He stared at her, breasts hanging out of her shirt, dry juice streaking her thighs. "If it looks like a duck-"

 _SLAP!_

"I don't care who you are, get out. And don't come back."

Harry tucked himself back into his pants and strolled out of the bar. Bitch was batty.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:: Seasick

"Come on Potter. You owe me."

Harry looked at the man behind the desk.

"Why do I owe you anything, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked, "I stopped you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"Oh, you mean by fucking my fiancée."

Draco laughed, "So dramatic." He flicked invisible lint off his sleeve. "Besides, she came on to me...and Blaise." He leaned forward. "We just simply obliged her."

"You fucked her."

"I recall you playing a part as well."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't I? Everyone else got a free ride."

Draco handed him a glass. "She wasn't right for you. She didn't love you." He took a sip. "You didn't love her." He set his cup down. "Can you honestly tell me that you wanted to marry her? Or were you doing it because it was _the right thing?"_

"Doesn't matter."

"But it does." Draco emptied his glass and poured another. "This thing I have with Granger. That's real. Don't you want that?"

Harry's cheeks reddened. Draco and Hermione had been dating for two months now. Even though they didn't get together until after he and Hermione had slept together, he still felt guilty.

"How is Mione?"

"Great. She's great."

Harry sighed. "Why do you even want me there?"

"We're friends Potter. Crazy as it sounds, we are friends. And it's my birthday."

 _Yes, they were friends. Men, who had put aside their childhood rivalry, to find that they had a lot in common; almost too much. It had been rocky at first, but they came to understand each other. They had formed a bond that rivaled even that of the Golden Trio._

Harry nodded. "Fine. I'll come, but I'm warning you. No funny shit."

Draco smiled. "Of course. Thank you."

Harry was half way out the door-

"Oh and Harry. I know about you and Hermione. I say, that makes us even."

...

Hermione ran into his arms. "Harry! You came."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

 _Her laughter made his heart skip a beat. Honestly, he had been nervous about seeing her again. He didn't know how to act around her. Sure, she wrote him every week, telling him about her adventures; how she'd left Ron and was traveling the world. She wrote him about Paris, America, and even Africa. She'd seen so much and been to so many places._

 _He was jealous that she'd found happiness; in the arms of Malfoy, no less. It was a chance meeting in Japan that sparked their whirlwind romance._ _Harry would be lying if he said he was suspicious, but a confrontation with the blond ferret put an end to that. Harry could see the change in him; the light that sparkled behind his eyes, from just the mention of her name. Malfoy loved her. He was in love with her. And Harry knew she loved him too._

 _Harry wasn't jealous of him for having Hermione. He was jealous, because Malfoy could find happiness, where he couldn't. How could a spoiled boy; a deatheater and basically male whore, find love, whereas the most beloved savior of the world could not? It was a cruel twist of fate._

 _But Hermione deserved happiness. He'd suck it up and smile, for her. He owed her that. And now he was going to pretend that this was the best weekend of his life._

"Come on Potter. The ship is leaving."

Harry boarded nervously. He hated the open water. He always got sea sick.

"Why did I agree to come?"

Hermione elbowed him. "Because Draco is your friend. And you loooovvveee him." She laughed, leaving him to find his room.

Malfoy had rented the whole ship, 50 rooms, for his birthday. Spoiled indeed.

...

"Oh, sorry!"

Harry closed the door, leaving her clutching a shirt to her naked bosom.

Pansy huffed. "What the fuck! Draco!"

The door opened to Draco huffing. "What? What happened?"

"Peeping Potter just walked in on me. Naked!"

Draco raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Really?

She stormed up to him. "Draco. Did you give him the wrong room number on purpose?"

"Me? Never!"

Pansy smacked him upside the head. "I'll kill you."

"Then, how will you get Potter in your bed?"

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"Ha. OK Parkinson." He winked at her, closing the door behind him.

Pansy shook her head. Why did she tell him that she had a crush on Harry? Oh right. Draco was her best friend.

...

The night was serene; the ocean waves crashed gently against the ship. Harry felt like a baby being rocked to sleep. He started to drift away-

 _Thump Thump Thump_

What the hell?

 _Oh yes. So tight baby._

No. This is not happening.

 _Harder Drake. Harder._

Mione?

 _Uh uh uh. Take it._

Gross!

 _Fuck Granger, yeah. Just like that._

Harry put the pillow over his ears.

 _Thump Thump Thump._

Merlin, kill me.

 _Shit. Slow down baby._

He could picture them.

 _No, faster. Faster Drake._

She must be riding him.

 _You're so wet. Fuck. Fuck._

Damn. His dick was awake.

 _Drake. Oh my Gods. Right there._

Harry reached into his pants.

 _Like this? You like this, don't you?_

He rubbed himself.

Yessss. Yesss.

Harry thrust into his hand.

 _Granger! Shit. Uhhhh._

He pumped fast.

 _Drake! Drake! DRAKE!_

 _HERMIONE!_

He squirted onto his sheets. Fuck!

Harry vanished the mess and closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Stranger Danger

"Sorry about yesterday."

"Oh. Hmm. It's not entirely your fault. Drake has a warped sense of humour."

"He did it on purpose?"

"I thought you two were close now. Don't you know him at all?"

Harry scratched his head. "Yeah, it does sound like something he would do."

Pansy handed him a glass of wine. "To Draco Malfoy."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Not if I do first."

They laughed.

"Why aren't you with your friends?"

"Hmm. Which ones? Because I have so many-" Harry held up a finger, "The red head who can't stand me, because I dumped his whoring sister?" He held up a second. "-Or the bookworm who can't leave her room, because they can't stop fucking?"

Pansy laughed. "You heard _them_ too, huh?"

"I think Dumbledore heard them."

She threw her head back, laughing hard. "I had to imagine that they were putting up wallpaper. _Faster Draco... before the glue dries."_

"Slow down Hermione, I can't reach that high."

They laughed until neither of them could stand. Leaning against the bar, Harry looked at her. It felt like, it was the first time he actually saw her.

 _Pansy Parkinson. She was the biggest bitch he had ever met. Just her voice alone, could make him wish for death. He had loathed her. Never in a million years would he have believed, she would turn out to be the beautiful woman sitting next to him._

He smiled. _"_ You've changed."

She looked at him. "We've all changed. Some better. Some worse."

"Am I better or worse?"

Pansy tilted her head. "I'm not sure. I didn't really know you before."

"Hmm. Could be a good thing."

She nudged him. "What do you think? Are you better or worse?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out."

She smiled. "Aren't we all?"

...

The day had gone by relatively fast. They were pretty much left to their own devices. Harry had spent the morning chatting with Pansy and the afternoon catching up on sleep.

The sun was setting when he stirred. He had been trapped in the most erotic dream and wasn't ready to leave it yet...

 _His hands ran through her long dark tresses. She was on her knees; pushing her firm breasts together. His dick slid effortlessly between the mounds and into her mouth._

 _He pushed deep and pulled back, loving the "POP" sound released from her hungry mouth. Harry watched her trap his cock tight; moving up and down around him. He pinched her dark nipples; pulling them hard._

 _She moaned, juices squirting down her thighs. He could hear it drip to the floor. She was ready. She wanted him. He pulled her up and backed her into the walls. Their lips met; he could taste himself._

 _Her legs wrapped around him as he lifted her to meet him._

Harry opened his eyes. "Fuck!" He was covered in his own cum. "Shit." He grabbed his wand, "Evanesco."

He slept longer than he had planned to. There was a party in full swing on the deck. The music blared in his ears.

 _Shit! Here we go._

He threw on a t-shirt and headed out.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Draco shouted from the dance floor.

Hermione slapped his chest. "It's hardly morning. Leave him alone."

Harry flicked him the finger and walked to the bar.

Draco laughed. He was obviously intoxicated. Hermione was all that stood between him and the floor.

"Whiskey." Harry mumbled to the bartender.

"Two, please." Pansy smiled at him. "You're awake. I almost sent the Coast Guard after you. Thought you might've jumped ship."

He smiled. "I would have, but I can't swim."

"The great Harry Potter can't swim. I would've never guessed. That would've been useful information during the war."

Harry nodded. "Yep. Voldemort could've dragged me out to The Black Lake and I would have been a goner."

"Yeah, but he had to be all dramatic and shit. _I need the elder wand and the resurrection stone and that cloak that makes you go poof."_ She laughed _._

Harry chuckled. "The invisibility cloak. I had it."

Pansy looked at him. "You had it?"

He nodded. "It was my dad's. I inherited it when I was 12."

"Well fuck shit."

He laughed again. "I had the stone too. I just didn't know I did."

"Let me guess, you had the wand too?

"No...but I was it's master. That's why it didn't work for him."

"You..were the Master of Death."

"Yeah."

"Holy crap."

"Yep."

"That's deep."

Harry laughed. "I guess."

"So Master of Death, how did it feel?"

He flinched. "Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Master of Death."

 _But he was. Everyone around him died, didn't they?_

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Doesn't matter. It's true."

"No it's not. You saved so many people."

"Did I?" He walked away.

"You saved me." She whispered.

...

Harry walked around the ship. It was late; the party ended hours ago. He didn't feel like listening to an all nighter, again.

She sat with her back to him; feet dangling off the side of the ship. The wind blew her hair back; long locks looked like arms reaching out for him. The moon shined bright against her porcelain skin; making her white dress almost see through. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

His voice came out hoarse, " I'm sorry...for earlier. It's still a sore subject for me."

"It is for all of us." Her voice carried like the softest breeze. "Do you think you are the only one who had losses?"

"I didn't say that."

"No. You just act like it." She continued staring into the ocean. "You think because you are _The Chosen One,_ that your pain is deeper than anyone else's...that your loss is greater than everyone's.

"No. I just-"

Her tone became harsh. "You came from nothing and no one. You were poor and never knew your parents. It should've been easy to return to that. To nothingness."

 _Her words cut him like knives. Anger boiled inside him._

She sniffled, "So many people lost, so much more than you...and they weren't compensated. They didn't receive Merlin first class awards or money. They didn't have worship or praise."

 _He clenched his fists tight. How dare she?_

"They just simply... grieved and moved on. Not because they wanted to...because they had to."

 _She didn't change_ _. She was the same self indulgent bitch._

Harry sneered. "I'm sorry Parkinson. I'm sorry that your parents were Death Eaters and they chose to fight for the wrong side. I'm sorry that they died because they were stupid bastards. Maybe you should jump and join them."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Honesty

"Why don't you go ask her?"

"I'm asking you."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well tough shit."

"Fuck off."

Draco rounded him. "We're friends Potter, but she is my best friend and I won't think twice."

Harry laughed. "There he is. That's the Malfoy I knew."

Draco flinched. "What do you know about me? Or her? Nothing!"

"I know more than you think."

"You only think you know."

"You and your fucking word plays. It's all the same shit."

"Is it?"

"I know the truth!"

Draco sat down and smirked. "Enlighten me."

Harry released the death grip on his wand, putting his arm down. "Spoiled brats, the both of you. Pouting, over having to live like _common folk_. Everyone knows you two still have more than you need. More than you deserve."

Harry sneered. "Poor Slytherins. All their parents locked up or dead. Poor Slytherins. Pardoned for deflecting at the END OF THE WAR _!_ Poor, poor Slytherins. Half their fortunes taken away and given to people who actually suffered. Bastards. All of you."

 _Draco remained calm though his insides were on fire. He could choke the little bitch_ _. Squeezed his hands around that scrawny neck until he stopped moving. He'd already picked a place to hide the body. No one would ever find him_.

He gripped the sides of his desk, knuckles white, palms sweating. "Do you know what happened to us, _spoiled brats_ , during your precious war? Did you ever consider what we went through? The torture; the pain. Do you know what we saw?" Draco hissed, "Death was the easy part."

He stood to face Harry. "Do you know what happened to the people who didn't deflect?" He sneered in Harry's face. "How would you? You won. You didn't care about anything after that."

Harry pushed him back down, "I still don't care. You all got what you deserved."

"Did we?" Draco brushed his suit, wiping Harry's filth off. "Are you sure? Shouldn't we have all been rounded up and sent to the dementors?"

Harry snuffed, "Wasn't my choice."

Draco laughed, "Wow. Tell me how you really feel."

Harry walked towards the door. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I didn't mean- I'm just not-."

" ...what if it had been Granger? What if she-"

Harry spun and raised his wand. "Don't you dare! You have no right to bring her into this."

"Don't I? What makes your best friend off limits, when you can drag mine through the mud so freely?"

"I'm warning you."

Draco walked around his desk. "Always so quick to draw. Go ahead." He threw his hands up. "Come on Potter. It's gotta be better than the dementor's kiss." Draco walked into Harry's wand. "What are you waiting for? The last Death Eater is standing right in front of you."

 _His words stung. Harry knew how much Malfoy regretted that part of his life. How much he wished he could redo the stupidity of his youth, but he had a scar that reminded him that he couldn't. A mark that would never heal or fade. A mistake that he would be judge by for the rest of his life._

Harry lowered his wand. "Why does it always have to be like this? I thought we moved past it."

Draco smirked, "I guess we are just destined to always be at each others throats.."

"Frienemies."

"No benefits." Draco laughed.

"Why does this mean so much to you?" Harry sighed.

"Because Pansy means that much to me." Draco handed him a glass. "Let me rephrase it so you understand...Pansy is my Hermione. She is everything that keeps me from turning into...you."

Harry nodded, defeated. "Tell me what happened to her."

"Sorry Potter. It's not my story to tell."

...

The days passed by slowly; he wanted to talk to her, but what could he say? He should've sought her out, but what good would it do? He was confused and...well, scared.

The nights were even longer; memories of the past haunted his dreams. He remembered seeing her at the end...

 _Hogwarts laid crumbled around them. He'd killed Voldemort. It was over. They won. He felt relief wash over him. He looked around.. sorrow and numbness consumed him.. His mission in life was now complete. What now?_

 _Harry scanned the crowd. Where were his friends? Did they survive? How many perished?_

 _Hermione ran into his arms. He held on to her, tight. His legs gave out, but she caught him. She whispered softly to him, "It's over. You did it."_

 _They walked the grounds together, hand in hand. Death surrounded them; bodies laid everywhere. Death Eaters and Order members alike. Students and Professors. Children and parents. They all bled the same. Died the same._

 _He saw her. Pansy Parkinson. On her knees; she was being rocked back and forth in the arms of Draco Malfoy. He whispered sweet words into her ear as she cried._

 _He looked away. Harry kept walking._

What if he had stopped? What if he had said something? Anything...but at that time, he could barely stand. Hermione had been his crutch. She had been his rock.

He thought back to Malfoy's words. " _Pansy is my Hermione."_ Did Malfoy even know what those words meant? Of course he did.

Pansy was his Hermione. Pansy was his life line. Pansy was his sanity.

...

 _"Oh Gods. Mione. Yes. Just like that."_

 _He was deep inside her throat. Her tongue swirled around his base and lapped at his balls._

 _She was so good; her throat so warm. How could she take him in so deep? Oh Lords, the way her tongue felt against his sac..._

 _Her teeth scraped lightly up his length; lips enclosed the head. She sucked on it lightly, pulling on him._

 _He hissed. "Fuck."_

 _Kisses trailed up his thigh. She licked her way up his torso, tasting his salty sweat._

 _"Mione..."_

 _He moaned, as she teased his nipples; pulling them between her teeth, biting down, then lapping them._

 _"Fuck. Such a tease."_

 _She bit down hard on his collar, drawing blood._

 _"Shit."_

 _Hermione straddled him, trapping his dick between their bodies. Sensually she slide up and down against him._

 _Harry grabbed her thighs pulling her closer. Their bodies were so wet and sticky. It felt amazing, rubbing against her hard pelvis, into her soft tummy._

 _Her lips brushed his. Harry could taste the blood on her tongue. He leaned in, pulling her head to his, bruising her lips._

 _He lifted her and dropped her hard, forcing himself into her wetness._

 _She threw her head back, at the sudden fullness._

 _He slapped her ass. "Come on baby. Fuck my dick."_

 _Harry held on to her as she bounced hard and fast against him._

 _"Kiss me. Kiss me Pansy."_

 _She pulled her head back down and kissed him hard._

 _"Harry..."_

 _"Pansy..."_

He woke up, covered in sweat.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Empty

 _What are you doing to me? Get out of my head._

Harry paced the carpet of his room. His hands shook uncontrollably.

 _You're just a stupid, stupid whore...just like the rest of them._

He hadn't slept in three days...she was haunting him.

 _Go away. Go away!_

He grabbed the bottle, chugging it empty.

 _I don't care what happened to you.. You deserved it. They deserved it._

He had done the research. Pansy lost both parents in the War. They were Death Eaters. What did they think would happen?

 _I don't care about you. I don't care that your eyes.._

He could feel his insides twist.

.. _your beautiful eyes... They look through me._

His stomach rumbled.

 _I don't care about your stupid laugh or..._

It was coming.

 _...that I can't breathe when I'm with you._

Harry ran for the toilet, nearly missing.

 _You mean nothing._

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 _You're nobody...not to me._

Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead.

 _Why won't you talk to me? Please talk to me._

He stood facing the mirror.

 _I need you._

 _Harry grabbed a pen._

 ** _Tell me where she is._**

 _..._

"Can we talk?"

"Are you stalking me?"

"No."

"How did you find me?"

"Malfoy."

She rolled her eyes, "Figures."

"Coming?"

Harry followed her and sat down, nervously. "I'm sorry."

She took out a cigarette. "Don't be. You were right."

Harry took the cigarette out of her hand and threw it away. "It'll kill you."

She laughed, "Coming from the man who told me to _jump._ "

"I said, I was sorry."

"We all say things we don't mean."

"I am sorry. I mean it. I really do."

She took out another one and lit it. "Okay. Sure."

He grabbed it. "I can do this all day."

"Harry Potter, littering in a cementery. What will people say?"

"I don't care."

"Don't you? I think you do. I think you care, very much."

Harry looked over to where he'd found her. "Are those your parents?"

She nodded.

"Who's that next to them?"

Pansy looked at the graves; a giant head stone engraved with two names and a smaller one to the right. "My sister."

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling. "I didn't know you had a sister. I'm sorry."

Pansy lit another cigarette. "Take this one and I'll hurt you."

Harry nodded.

"Her name was Prudence. Prue. She was 25."

"What happened?"

She took a puff. "The war happened."

"How did she..."

"Die? She was on the wrong side."

Harry flinched. "I'm sorry...when I said that-"

She laughed. "She was on your side. She fought for the light. For the..." Pansy flicked the cigarette away, "Master of Death."

He was stunned. _She was on his side?_ He'd never even heard her name before.

"You're trying to figure out if you know her. You don't," She got up. "That's the thing, isn't it? How many people fought and died for Harry Potter, without him even knowing it?"

"Pansy. Don't leave."

"Why? Because you feel bad now?"

"No. Because, I want you to stay. I wanna talk."

"I don't."

"You don't have to," Harry took her hand. "Hundreds...maybe thousands... I don't know how many people died because of me...for me. Alot."

He squeezed her hand. "They all died, so that I could live long enough to kill a crazy snake man."

He pulled her down, looking into her eyes and whispering, "I don't think I was supposed to survive."

Harry brought her hand to his cheek. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. I don't know who I am suppose to be now."

Pansy wiped his tears. "Free. You're supposed to be free."

She leaned her forehead to his. "Don't you think we've all paid enough?"

He laid his head in her lap. He was too tired to fight anymore. He was too weak to hide.

She held him as he cried. He cried loud and hard, letting all the frustration out. Years of pain poured out of him. His body shook as anger and guilt boiled over.

Pansy rubbed his back and caressed his hair. She didn't speak. She just let him vent.

He held her so close, so tight, as if she was all that he had left in this cruel world. He cried until his eyes hurt. He screamed until his throat dried. He held her until he fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**_I know my dialogue can be hard to follow, but try and keep up. Starts with Harry talking, then Pansy._**

Chapter 13: Possession

"Where are we?"

"My home."

"Why are we here?"

"You fell asleep."

"Hmm."

"Did you want me to leave you on the bench?"

Harry laughed. "No, but I would've understood. I deserve it."

He lifted his head and looked around. It was the most elegant room he'd ever seen.

She fidgeted, "You can go back to sleep, if you want."

"I don't think I can." Harry put his head back down. He laid still in her lap, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He wasn't ready to let go yet.

Pansy stretched out her arms, yawning. "How about we trade then?"

He blushed, removing his arms. "Okay. Sorry about earlier."

She got up and held out her hands. "I'm not."

He took it, letting her lead him. "Where we going?"

They walked past many doors until she stopped in front of one. "My room. You are gonna watch me sleep. Trading places and all."

"Okay..."

She pushed the door open. The room was cold and dark. He could barely make out the landscape painted walls and green carpet. He imagined that once, it was meant to look like a beautiful summer day, but now it resembled a haunted forest.

She climbed into bed and patted the spot next to her. "No funny stuff. Just sleep."

He was cold and wanted to hold her. To be held by her.

Watching her sleep was the most intimate thing he'd ever experienced. Her eyes fluttered, drawing his attention to her long lashes. He scanned the rest of her face, trying to fix it into memory. Her cheeks were red from the lack of heat. Her lips were smooth and plump.

Harry watched her chest rise and fall. Her breathing was intoxicating.

She shivered. Harry pulled the blanket up further around her shoulders.

 _How did he never see her before? She was so beautiful. Everything about her screamed out to him. This woman, who cut him with words and calmed him with just a touch. She was what he needed, but never wanted. She was what he craved, but could never touch. She was forgiveness and freedom. He'd only have to reach out and grab it._

Could he? Or would he just ruin her? Everything he touched turned to ashes. He was the Master of Death. He couldn't do that to her. Could he?

...

"What are you thinking about?"

"Uh...I thought you were asleep."

"I was...but the wheels in your head woke me."

"Sorry."

"Are you gonna apologize for everything?"

"Sorry."

Pansy giggled. "Okay."

"...Can I touch you?"

"What?"

"I-...you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I just- I need to touch you."

"Harry, I don't think that's a good-"

"I won't...I mean, I'll stop. I'll stop before-"

"Before what?"

"I'll keep my clothes on. I just want to touch you."

"Why?"

"I need to."

She pondered his words and the desperation in his voice, "Okay."

Harry twirled a lock of hair around his fingers, bringing it to his nose. She smelled like coconuts and a beach; somewhere warm and exotic. He looked into her dark eyes; endless tunnels. He longed to find the light, to be the light.

His hands brushed her cold cheeks; rubbing them. Her lips trembled under his eyes. He leaned in; she tasted like coffee and cigarettes.

"Pansy, tell me when to stop." His voice shook.

 _She turned her head away. She didn't want him to stop. She was ashamed at how much she wanted to feel his touch._

He climbed on top of her, fingers stroked her jawline. So smooth. Feather light touches glided along her slim neck. Harry planted small kisses, daring to taste her every now and then.

"Do you want me to stop?"

 _She didn't answer, but she wanted to scream no._

Slowly he unbuttoned her shirt, finding it harder to breathe after each pop. It fell open, revealing creamy porcelain skin. His fingers glided over her mounds. Goosebumps followed every touch. His breath hitched at the sight of her now fading scars. He kissed each one, as she wiggled slightly beneath him.

"You're so soft. So perfect."

Harry pulled her bra down. Her dark nipples stood firm, begging him for warmth. He ran his finger around each one.

"Beautiful."

He rubbed them between his fingers and pulled softly, exciting a gasp from her. Harry dipped his head between her breasts and whispered. Her shirt and bra vanished.

Harry kissed the valley between her mounds, turning his head slightly to each side, to taste each one. He licked around the sides and over them, avoiding her nipples. He squeezed them together, watching her bottom lip disappear into her mouth.

 _She bit her lips, holding back a moan. Her thighs had become sticky with juice._

"Tell me to stop."

 _She squeezed her eyes shut. I can't._

Harry lapped a nipple, watching for her reaction. When she didn't move, he drew it in. He sucked softly, then turned to the other.

 _She could feel the hardness between his legs. It pressed painfully against her core. If he vanished their pants, she wouldn't be able to stop him._

He licked and sucked on her peaks until she bucked under him. He looked at her hands gripping the sheets. She wanted this. He kissed his way down her torso, working towards where they both wanted him to be. Harry pulled on the button of her pants.

"Can I taste you here?"

 _She forgot how to speak. She swallowed hard, letting the saliva coat her dry throat._

He vanished her pants, crawling down between her legs. Harry inhaled her through her black lace panties. Her sweet musk smelled like coconuts too. He parted her thighs, kissing and licking her juice from them. He worked his way to her center.

 _She bucked._

Harry pulled her thighs down, holding her in place. He lapped her panty, pushing down on her nub. He drew his name against her, claiming her.

"Can I take this off?"

 _She was breathing fast. Her hands now clutched the head of the bed._

He vanished them, whispering a spell to bend her knees and hold her legs open to him.

He stared at her pussy, it was bare and smooth.. a slit hid her lips from him. Harry ran his tongue through the valley.

 _She arched. He was torturing her._

He parted her, taking in plump caramel lips that needed to be kissed. Harry tasted her, sucking on them, lapping them. He whispered against her.

"Can I have this?"

He parted another layer, revealing her glistening core. Harry ran a finger down, from her nub to her core and back up.

"So wet."

 _Pansy couldn't hear him. The drums in her head beat wildly._

He kissed her clit, pushing gently against it. Harry sucked the hard nub into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. He poked against it, before sucking again.

 _She was panting. His mouth was killing her._

He moved lower, sucking in her lips again; dragging them out between his teeth and pulling them back in. Harry suckled on each one slow and soft, fast and hard; taking his time. He wanted to know what made her whimper, moan and buck.

Her core was hot and wet. It dripped like a faucet. He was thirsty for her. He lapped at it. She tasted so good. He did it again. And again. He wanted to drink her until she was empty. His mouth puckered against her hole as he sucked every last drop out.

"Harry! Please."

 _She could feel him smile against her. He had reduced her to begging._

Her rose bud flexed. He licked it.

 _She tensed. No one had ever touched her there before. She didn't know if she would like it._

"I wanna make you feel good. Can I?

 _She relaxed again. His voice reassured her that he would stop if she didn't._

Harry circled her dark hole, prodding his tongue against the entrance. She whimpered, at his intrusion. Fingers spread her buns apart. His tongue dipped into her, swirling around.

 _It feels good. He feels good._

He licked from her pucker hole to her cunt, back and forth, harder each time, until she grabbed his hair. Deep inside her, he buried his tongue. His face pushed hard into her. She pulled harder, grinding against him. His nose rubbed deliciously against her clit as his tongue fucked her tight hole.

"Harry!"

 _Her walls were clenching him. Tightening around him._

Two fingers joined his tongue, invading her. Pansy wiggled and thrashed against him, trying to close her legs, but the spell held her open. He pumped furiously into her, sucking on her now sensitive nub.

"Give it to me. Let me have it." Harry pleaded with her.

She clutched a pillow to her face and screamed. Her juices spilled out, covering his hand. Harry quickly licked up every drop. He licked and sucked, until her screams died away and her body stilled. He stared at her cunt, covered in his saliva. She was his now.

He kissed his way back up her sweaty body, tossing the pillow aside and finding her lips. She opened for him, as he slid his tongue in, letting her taste herself.

His hands massaged her firm buns as he thrusted against her. The tent in his jeans rubbed into her.

"Can I have you?"

Pansy opened her eyes. "No."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lots of dialogue. ...I know, but I wanted to make the points without "He said" or "She shrugged." Quick and painless. Almost done. Enjoy.**_

 ** _3Rs Read Review Repeat_**

Chapter 14: Fighting for Last Place

Thunder roared angrily as lightning flashed violently across the sky. It had been raining for two days and it didn't look like it was going to let up any time soon.

Inside his head, the storm was worse.

 _She didn't want him. He wasn't good enough for her..._ _But I'm Harry Potter. Everyone wants me._

She'd been ignoring him. Avoiding him.

 _Did I dream it all up? I wasn't even drunk._

The fire hissed at him. He hissed back.

 _I thought we had something. I thought she felt it too._

Harry took another gulp, letting the alcohol blur his thoughts.

 _She was just playing with me; stringing me along._

He slammed the bottle down.

 _She's probably getting screwed right now; telling everyone how stupid I am. They're all laughing at me._

Harry puffed the cigarette and coughed.

 _It tastes like her. It smells like her._

He threw the it into the fire.

 _Burn bitch. I hate you._

...

"Pansy, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. What's on your mind?"

"I know it's not really any of my business, but um...you and Harry. What happened?"

"It just didn't work out."

"Because?"

"It just didn't."

Hermione raised her eyesbrows, "I'm not Draco...but we're friends too. Aren't we?"

"You're _his_ best friend... are you asking for him... or?"

"I'm asking because I care about you... Okay...a little for him, but mostly for you."

"I just- I don't want to be that girl."

"Which girl?"

"The one who saves Harry Potter. I can barely save myself."

"Who said either of you needed saving?"

"I don't know what he wants...what he expects."

"Did you ask him?"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever it is...isn't me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm not...you!"

"You think he wants...me?

"I know he does."

Hermione took her hand, "Our relationship isn't like that."

"Right. You've never thought of him that way? Never slept together?"

Hermione blushed, "We were both in a bad place. Things happened. Just like you and Draco."

It was Pansy's turn to blush, "You know?"

"Yes, I know about that." Hermione waved it off. "Sometimes we gravitate towards something familiar, with the hope that it will ground us, but it doesn't mean he's in love with me."

"How do you know?"

"Are you in love with Draco?"

...

"Are you stalking me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk?"

 _He walked away, leaving her in the doorway._

"Are you drunk?"

"Yes."

"Why?

"Because I was thirsty."

"Run out of pumpkin juice?"

Harry snorted, "Yeah. You should go get me some. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"You're funny. Ever think about going into comedy?"

"My whole life is a comedy."

 _Pansy looked around. She'd never been to Grimmauld Place before, but his isn't how she'd picture it. It was dark and musky. The Headquarter of the Order? Looked more like a funeral home. She sat down in his favorite chair and stared at the dying embers._

"Cozy. Do all your guests get the vampire treatment or am I special?"

"You're not special."

"Ouch. You hurt my feelings."

"Didn't know you had any."

"Even snakes have feelings."

Harry laughed, "Really? I thought they gutted your hearts out as soon as you were sorted."

"They tried, but they missed a piece."

 _They sat in silence, both of them staring into the newly lit fire._

"What do you want from me Harry?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Fine."

 _Pansy grabbed her coat._

"Why don't you want me!" He screamed at her retreating back.

She turned, "Harry..I-"

"It's because I'm broken...because I'm weak."

"No-"

"I'm not stupid. I know what you think of me. What every one thinks of me."

"Really? Then tell me."

"Everyone wants me. Whores, Sluts. They all want to warm my bed." He walked towards her. "The Minister. The Daily Prophet. They want the hero." Harry slammed his fist into the wall. "They want the Harry Potter that saved the world. Just lIke you!."

Pansy walked towards him, "Stop-"

"You don't think I know, but I can hear the whispers. I'm a loser. I didn't do anything after- I couldn't move on."

She stood in front of him, "Harry, stop. Please."

"I just- I thought you saw me. I wanted you to see me." He dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist. Tears running down his cheeks, "I know, wanting me is like, fighting for last place. The prize is a pathetic drunk."

Pansy slid down and wrapped her arms around him. "No. It's not. You're not broken. Just a little bent...but we all are."

"Please Pansy. Please want me. Please let me have you."

"Harry-"

He pulled her in tighter, whimpering. "I'll be good to you. I promise. Please. Just want me."

"Why do you want me so much?"

Harry looked into her eyes, "Don't you know? Can't you see?"

She shook her head, letting tears fall, "I can't."

He laid his head in her lap, "I'm broken. All of me...in pieces." Harry brought her hand to his cheek, "You're my glue. Let me have you. I need you."

...

 _Slowly he peeled her coat off, never breaking their eye contact. His eyes shined with uncertainty, but she nodded, relieving him. His lips brushed hers lightly, waiting for a response._

Pansy pulled on his t-shirt, drawing him closer. Her hands ran up and down his chest; dragging her nails against him. She didn't get to explore him last time; it was her turn. "I wanna touch you."

 _His breath hitched as she pulled off his shirt._

"Don't move." She whispered against his lips. Her tongue pushed against the soft spot on his neck; sucking gently.

He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. She tsked, pushing his hands down, "I said don't move." Pansy bit him, punishing him for disobeying.

 _He moaned, but held still. He didn't dare challenge her again._

She rewarded him, sucking gently on the love mark. Her dipped lower, exploring his chest as her hands massaged his thighs.

Pansy flicked his nipples with her tongue, making them harden instantly. Nails dug into his jeans, waking his cock.

 _He couldn't take much more, but he didn't dare move. He wouldn't survive if she stopped now._

Lower she kissed. Lower her head dipped. When he could feel her hot breath on his stomach, he squirmed.

She pushed him down flat. "You don't listen very well. You need to be punished."

Pansy vanished his pants, leaving him in his underwear. She blew hot breaths against his groin.

 _Harry moaned, lifting his head to watch her._

Pansy smirked at the precum that spotted his whites. She licked it, lapping him through the cotton that separated them. His head begin to feel heavy. It fell back; eyes slamming shut. He could feel her taking him in, soaking his underwear.

 _Take it off. Vanish them. I need your mouth._

Fingers crawled up his thighs, into his underwear. Small hands cradled his heavy balls, squeezing lightly.

 _Fuck. Don't cum. Not yet._

Cool air rushed against him as his underwear disappeared. She ran her fingers along the hard shaft that dripped in front of her. He was big and thick. And so hard. She could still remember it pressed against her core.

She traced the throbbing veins that circled his manhood. Pansy examined every inch of him, rubbing his cum down the shaft and back up to the mushroom head. She squeezed his head; more cum oozed out.

His voice was strained. "Pansy, please."

Pansy smiled, "You need to be punished."

She grabbed him hard, licking his tip, only the tip. Slowly she raked her teeth against him. She teased, avoiding his length and balls, only lavishing his head, pushing her tongue against the opening.

"Please. Pansy. I need-"

"Hmm?" Her mouth vibrated around him. She let him go with a _POP_.

"You need what?"

He whimpered again, "Please. All of it. Just-"

"Shhh.." She licked his underside base to tip. "Bad boys don't get what they want."

She avoided his aching cock and focused on his balls. She squeezed one and sucked lightly on the other. Her tongue swirled around it like a lollipop. Pansy let it pop out of her mouth before spoiling the other.

"Are you watching Potter? This is how you bring a God to his knees."

She lapped his sac, bouncing it off her chin. Her hand wrapped around his dick. She squeezed hard, stroking him in unison to his balls slapping against her face.

"Parkinson. I swear, I'm gonna hold you down and fuck your mouth if you don't stop playing with me."

Warmth engulfed him. His hips bucked involuntarily as she took him deep and hard. Her tongue ran up and down, against his sensitive underside. She paid special attention to the skin under his head. Lapping the string made him see stars.

"Oh fuck, Pansy."

He held her hair and watched her. It was too much. The way her mouth stretched around him, her hand rubbing hard against what didn't fit. The warmth. The wetness. The sound of slurping and sucking. The world spun fast around him. The stars were crashing towards him.

"Pansy! I can't- Oh fuck!"

He came hard, roaring.


	15. Chapter 15

_**We have come to the end. Thanks for reading. I haven't started another story yet...I think I should take a break, come up with new ideas, read some stories, find inspiration. If you have an idea...P.M. me. I will consider it. Thanks again.**_

 _ **3Rs Read, Review, Repeat.**_

Chapter 15: Somewhere Only We Know

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

She laughed, "Oh yeah. What about me?"

Harry leaned up on his elbow, "Can I keep you?"

She pushed his chest, "What kind of question is that?"

"A real one." He brushed the hair away from her face. "So can I?"

Pansy's face scrunched up, "I don't know. How do I answer that?"

Harry climbed on top of her. "You say, yes you can have me." He pushed her thighs apart. "Or.." He settled between them "Yes, you can keep me." He kissed her jaw.

She mewed, giving him access to her neck.

"We could leave." He nibbled down to her collar. "We could run away." He squeezed her breast. "Anywhere you want."

She arched, offering them to him.

"Somewhere warm." He sucked lightly. "Somewhere cold." He turned to the other breast. "As long as I can keep you."

"Harry." She pulled him up desperately.

He kissed her, grabbing her mound. "I have money." Fingers circled her clit. "Lots of money." He slid two inside her. "We can go anywhere." He pumped. "Do anything."

She bucked against him.

He inserted a third, stretching her. "We don't have to tell anyone."

"Harry!" She panted, pushing on his chest.

"You're so tight baby. I want to make sure you're ready. I want to make you feel good."

He curved his fingers. "I want to give you everything." He pumped deeper. "I want to take everything you have." He hit a spot that made her squeeze him. "I want to ruin you for anyone else." He pushed against it. "Like you did to me."

She was panting hard, "Harry, please."

Harry spread her juices up and down her cunt. "I want you to crave me." He pushed her knee up to her chest "Do you?"

She nodded.

He looked into her glazed eyes. "Say it. Say you want me."

"I want-"

He pushed in, stretching her painfully. "Fuck baby. So tight." He buried his face in her hair, willing himself not to move. "Mmmm. So good."

"Harry." She pushed his chest. "Move, please move."

His lips found hers, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. "Mine."

"Yours, oh Gods, yours." She moaned. "Please, faster."

Harry pulled her thighs apart, spreading her wide, thrusting deep and fast. He wanted to make her scream his name.

 _How did she do this to him? Who gave her this power over him?_

He sat up on his knees, staring at her shaking body. Damnn, she was beautiful, laying on his bed, submitting to his every whim. He entered her again.

Her breasts bounced wildly from his thrusts. She covered them, trying hold them down. He ripped her hands away, pinning them to her sides.

"Mine. Don't touch." He bent down and bit a nipple, pulling on it hard.

Her cheeks flushed with arousal. She loved his possessiveness. Even her own body was his claim. Noone had ever claimed her before, but now she belonged to the most powerful man in the world. Her eyes closed tightly, letting him have his way with her.

The sight of himself pumping into her was intoxicating. He watched her pussy stretch, trying hard to accommodate him. He wanted to bury himself inside of her, top out inside of her, but her cunt resisted him. It angered him.

Harry grabbed her legs and flipped her over, mounting her from behind, driving deep into her. She arched, bucking into him. "I need to be deeper baby. I want to fill you." He gripped her waist painfully, pulling her into his thrusts. "Take it. Take me. All of me."

"Harry...you're to big...you'll hurt me."

He cooed to her. "But I want it. Can I have it? Can I make you mine?"

"Yes. Yes. Yours."

He leaned forward, moulding his body to hers and continued his assault. He"d never felt like this before. Noone had ever taken him so hard. No one had ever lasted so long against him. She stayed so wet. She accepted every thrust, every grunt. She craved his abuse.

He grabbed the headboard and rammed her hard against it. She pushed back, engulfing him just as hard. He pushed violently against her cervix. Pounding into it. Back and forth they took turns abusing each other. Their needs were insatiable.

His knees buckled, threatening to give out, but his dick was still hard; he was still horny. Pansy pushed him down and straddled him. Harry grabbed her and slammed her down on his prick. She screamed, bucking wildly on him. He could barely keep up with the siren riding him.

Her juices covered him, as she bounced ferociously against him. Something about her bouncing tits hypnotized him. Beautiful globes that reflected the force of their bodies slamming against eachother.

He grabbed them and pulled her to him. Harry bit and sucked on them, marking her. They were his. His tits. This cunt was his cunt. Her back arched from the pain and pleasure shooting through her. His arms snaked under her; his hands spread her lips apart, opening her wider to his thrusts.

"Harry! Harry! I'm-"

"Cum baby. Cum on my dick. I wanna feel it. I wanna feel you."

She sat up; bouncing hard; he pinched her clit. She screamed, tightening around him.

"Fuck! Fuck!"

Harry flipped her down, throwing her legs over his shoulder and pounding through her orgasm. He thrusted harder, reveling in the feeling of his balls slapping her puckered hole. The sounds of wetness echoed in his ear.

"Pansy!"

She pushed her legs down, wrapping them around him and pulling him against her.

"Cum baby. Cum inside me."

He kissed her, grunting his released into her.

She pushed the hair away from his face. "Anywhere?"

He circled her pucker hole, "Anywhere...Anything."

 _ **The end. Thanks for reading! Fav me as an author, so you can get alerts on new stories!**_


	16. Chapter 16

I have a new story out: Tomorrow (link through my profile)

I have lost three of my heroes this year.

David Bowie: A genius. I remember the first time I saw him. It was in a movie called The Labyrinth. I couldn't understand how Sarah didn't pick him. I would have chosen you, my Goblin King. This started my love affair with him... But it will never end. You will be missed.

Alan Rickman: I don't have to tell any of you how great he was. His voice, his characters, his persona. My favorite of his films, is a lesser known movie called Snow Cake. It is a wonderful movie. I encourage you all to see it. Rickman never picked a bad film. He made everything he touch, turn to gold.

Prince: My purple heart cried for days, even now it whimpers still. Words cannot express what his music means to me. It was/is the soundtrack of my life. Not only was he a great musician, but he was also a beautiful lyricist. There will never be another like him.

So I felt quite compelled to put my sorrow into words... But i am just a mere mortal, writing to the Gods. Read, Review, Repeat.


End file.
